


Droplets

by peterscanavino



Category: Gintama
Genre: Bottom Hijikata Toushirou, Fluff, M/M, Top Sakata Gintoki, Virgin Hijikata Toushirou, ish? i suppose, not explicitly stated but its implied, observant Gintoki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterscanavino/pseuds/peterscanavino
Summary: Gintoki notices cum wasn’t the only thing that stained the bedsheets
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Comments: 10
Kudos: 83





	Droplets

It took a couple of times before Gintoki starts noticing it.

Whenever they had sex, be it at the many cheap love hotels in Kabukicho or in the yorozuya’s own home — Gintoki still couldn’t believe he didn’t see them at first try.

The tiny, damp spots on the sheets and pillows. They weren’t suspicious looking, just colorless tiny spots of liquid, seeped into the fabric of whatever they did it on at that time. He wanted to ask Hijikata about them, the first time they fucked - in a hastily booked hotel room - on whether the raven noticed if they were there in the first place, but the vice-commander was deep in slumber already. Gintoki didn’t say much to that, and simply tucked the man by stroking black locks and a kiss on the forehead.

Soon after that, Gintoki started to actively keep a keen observation, wanting to see if his hunch was right about the source of the droplets.

And much to his surprise, his theory was proven right.

* * *

Hijikata Toushirou, Demon Vice-Conmander of the Shinsengumi, a man sought out by many. Him and his annoyingly pretty face, never manages to fully escape Gintoki’s head. His body, lithe yet solid — unlike Gintoki’s own, equally as strong but the silver-head grew in bulk whereas the other was just slim muscle. Not that Gintoki was complaining, if anything he appreciates Hijikata’s small waist, makes it easier for him to lift him in his hugs.

But unbeknownst to all, except Sakata Gintoki himself, Hijikata was surprisingly very sensitive during sex. The officer’s moans gave out the clue.

Hijikata moans so _so_ easily, almost at the yorozuya’s every touch across milky skin. He is especially receptive across his inner thighs, and the crook of his neck. And Gintoki, being the little shit that he is, never forgoes scattering tiny little hickeys there.

He never thought he’d live to see the day where the normally resting-bitch-faced man shed tears right in front of him, except he did. The only thing was that these were not tears of sadness.

Those striking blue eyes of his lover usually goes hazy with lust not long after the two have their hot, desperate make out sessions. That was nothing new to the permhead samurai. What caught his attention was that those very eyes were the source of the small damp spots on their sheets everytime the pair went on their rendezvous.

He’d noticed, during the moment where he starts stretching the other with his fingers, tiny droplets would trail down Hijikata’s face, disappearing quickly into the fabric below. The raven tends to cover his eyes, especially when things start to get more heated, but Gintoki never thought of much beforehand.

Hijikata cries, weeps into the sheets — or futon — when Gintoki starts to thrust inside of him, slowly getting deeper and deeper until he starts repeatedly hitting the bunch of nerves that has Hijikata muffling his voice into pillows. The other tears up silently as he’s stretched around Gintoki’s cock, arms wrapping themselves around the silver-head’s neck like a stronghold. The yorozuya hears, with every plunge of his hips into the officer’s tight, wet heat, the whimpers and bitten-back sobs of neediness coming from his love.

Guess Hijikata didn’t mind being vocal about his pleasure that time.

* * *

“Are you in pain?”, Gintoki found himself asking the next morning, curiosity getting the best of him to wanting to prove his speculation right. “You cried quite a bit last night”. 

Not expecting the enquiry, Hijikata shot up in surprise before his shoulders slump back down and the tip of his ears getting a pink hue. “Yeah, I, um..”, he started, trying to piece together how to word his answer. He isn’t shy about it, he’s just embarrassed to find out how the order would react.

Fidgeting with his fingers, Hijikata avoids Gintoki’s gaze. “I guess my body is still new to.. uh, t-to pleasure”, by the time he gets that sentence out, his face dusted a pretty shade of red.

“I.. I hope that doesn’t bother you.. but if it does I completely understand-!”, Gintoki cuts him off with a hand before the vice-commander sputters out more nonsense. He can’t help but let a smile tug on his lips, the sight of a blushy Toushirou was just  _too good_.

“Shh, stop, it’s fine. Gin-san don’t mind teaching Hijikata-kun  _ everything he needs to know _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> HORRIBLE SUMMARY, I know, did that on purpose. Aha.
> 
> Anyways, I love love love the idea of teary Toshi who’s not used to receiving & handling so much pleasure _(:3 」∠)_ Clingy Toshi who just lets Gin take care of him (and he does so so good) is *chef’s kiss*
> 
> I wanted to elaborate more but my brain can’t function well at 12.47am and I’m writing this thing on a weekday, lol. 
> 
> Feel free to talk to me about GinHiji on Twitter! (@faerocity) I’d love new moots ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡


End file.
